El Lazo Del Destino
by Lady Jaelle McCarty
Summary: Al verlo esperandome en el altar tan perfecto como él solo podía ser, por lo menos para mí, confirme que estariamos juntos para siempre, y yo era feliz." ¡Si! La boda de Nessie y Jake, viñeta.


**Crepúsculo no me pertenece.  


* * *

  
El Lazo Del Destino

* * *

**

Quizá esta era otra prueba del destilo de que Jacob y yo estábamos enlazados el uno con el otro de tal manera, qué, la felicidad que sentíamos al estar juntos parecía ser infinita, y que nada de lo que pudiera atravesarse en nuestros caminos podrá alguna vez distanciarnos.

A pesar de las claras diferencias entre ambos, impuestas por nuestras particulares naturalezas, nuestra unión era más fuerte que cualquier impedimento, y podríamos demostrarlo solo con una mirada que compartiéramos.

Al bajar del Jeep de mi tío Emmett con la ayuda de mi padre, todo el mundo se quedó en silencio, a la espera de que emprendiera el paso sobre la alfombra roja que marcaba un improvisado pasillo sobre la arena de la playa. No estaba nerviosa, la ansiedad era lo único que me dominaba.

— ¿Lista? — miré a mi padre, tenía una expresión tan solemne y relajada que me infundo todo el valor que necesitaba, asentí sin poder articular palabra y le agradecí mentalmente, a lo que él me sonrió —.

El murmullo de las olas rompiendo contra la orilla era mi única orquesta mientras tomaba del brazo de mí padre y sostenía firmemente el ramo de flores blancas con la otra.

La luna derramaba su pálido brillo sobre las oscuras aguas, pero entorno al altar que había sido alzado para esta ocasión tan especial, las refulgentes llamas de unas antorchas desprendía su luz amarillenta, iluminándonos.

La larga cola de mi vestido se arrastró detrás de mi taciturno andar y mientras avanzaba por el estrecho camino, observe sonriente a toda mi familia, tan radiante como siempre, destacando notoriamente entre el resto de nuestros amigos e invitados. Vampiros y Licántropos unidos pacíficamente.

Y por último, cuando solo nos separaban unos cuantos pasos, alcé la mirada al frente por primera vez. Jake me esperaba con una hermosa sonrisa en su rostro, sus ojos brillaban de adoración al observarme, y aunque siempre me miraba de la misma manera, como si su mundo girara entorno a mí, me sonroje y agaché un poco la cabeza, provocando que mis largos rizos se movieran en conjunto.

Nunca lo había visto tan elegante, pero aquel traje le sentaba realmente bien, resaltaba sus ojos. Había recogido su largo cabello negro en una media cola, pero varios mechones rebeldes se habían escapado y cubrían parcialmente su rostro.

Cuando mi padre me entregó a Jake, no intercambiaron palabras, solo se quedaron observándose durante algunos segundo y luego mi padre asintió a algún pensamiento de Jacob, con el semblante completamente serio.

Me aferré al brazo de mi futuro esposo, contemplándolo tímidamente mientras sus ojos se encontraban con los míos, sin borrar aquella sonrisa tan atractiva de su rostro.

— Te ves hermosa Nessie — me susurró y entonces Carlisle, frente a nosotros, se aclaro la garganta suavemente, ambos lo miramos y le sonreí en respuesta a la felicidad que irradiaba su rostro —.

La ceremonia siguió su proceso normalmente, y mientras escuchábamos atentamente las palabras de mi abuelo, quien era el encargado de llevar a cabo nuestra unión en matrimonio, mi mente vago entre mis recuerdos, y descubrí, satisfactoriamente, que en cada uno de ellos Jacob estaba a mi lado, compartiendo mi vida desde mi nacimiento.

Y pronto, estaríamos juntos durante toda una eternidad, y aunque este momento no pudiera compararse en nada con todo el tiempo que permaneceríamos el uno con el otro, significaba mucho que tuviéramos algo que representara nuestro amor, formando una sola alma en este mundo.

Nuestro destino estaba enlazado, para siempre.

* * *

**H**ola!, ¿Qué les pareció? ¿Un asco, les gusto, lo odiaron? ¡Haganmelo saber, cualquier opinion es bien recibida!

Adoro el _Jake x Nessie,_ ¿ustedes no? Bien, como no sé como seran los autos en el futuro, imaginense que la industria automotriz se detuvo en este tiempo y que Emmett conserva su Jeep. XD

Gracias por leer, si lo hiceron y muchos saludos, by**e.**


End file.
